nina_dobrevafandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert was a main character in The CW TV drama series The Vampire Diaries. Currently her status is unknown because Katherine went inside Elena's body. Elena was recently turned into a vampire and is also assumed to be the 4th doppelgänger of Amara. Elena was turned into a vampire with Damon's blood, but the blood gave her Dr. Meredith Fell. Elena lived in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls is a town full of supernatural creatures like vampires, witches, hybrids and werewolves. Elena used to live in 2104 Maple Street with Jeremy , but after his death, she burned the house down, so she moved in the Salvatore Boarding House with Damon and Stefan Salvatore and later, when Jeremy was brought back to life, he moved there too. Elena was best friend with Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett and was also very close friend with her ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan . Elena is also the descendant an the dopplegänger of Katherine Pierce . She was in a relationship with Damon 's younger brother Stefan , a 164 year old vampire, until she lost him when he gave himself over to Klaus in exchange for the cure to a werewolf bite, to save his brother's life. Damon has been in love with Elena for the majority of the series an her feelings for him had grown, since she turned into a vampire. Later they found out that Elena is sired to Damon, but that didn't change her feelings for him, so when Rebekah Mikaelson compelled Elena to tell the truth, Elena admitted that she is in love with Damon. After that, they eventually began a romantic relationship. Elena attended to Mystic Falls High School, where she was a cheerleader, honor student, one of the most popular girls in school and where she graduated. Elena wants to become a writer and she keeps a diary in which she writes everything that happens in her life. She was originally turned in this direction by her adoptive mother, who gave Elena her first diary when she was 10. Currently, Elena is attending to Whitmore College with Caroline and Bonnie . Elena has been struggling to live a normal, happy life since her adoptive parents died on May 23, 2009 in a car accident, when the car went off of Wickery Bridge and her parents drownded. Elena was in the car too, but Stefan saved her life, because her adoptive father told/showed him to. When Stefan saw Elena, he discovered her resemblance toKatherine and took her to the hospital. After that, he watched her months and months before he decided to meet her. Elena is described as a star student. She is popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She can be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. After Jeremy 's death, she turned off her humanity, because Damon told her to, and since she was sired to him, she did. Later in the season, Damon also got her to turn on her emotions by killing her friend, Matt. Elena is a member of the Gilbert family and Petrova family, because she is a Petrova Dopplegänger. Early life Elena was born on June 22, 1992 in Mystic Falls, Virginia to a father John Gilbert and mother Isobel Flemming, who flees town a few days after giving her birth. Because John wasn't ready to raise Elena alone, he gave her to his brother Grayson Gilbert and his wife Miranda Sommers Gilbert, to adopt her. Because Grayson was a doctor, he was able to tamper with the birth records, and made himself and Miranda as Elena's biological parents on her birth certificate. She later got a younger "brother" Jeremy . He is Elena's real cousin. During her sophmore year, Elena was in a relationship with Matt Donovan , who is her oldes friend. At a bonfire, Matt and Elena get into an argument where afterwards, she calls her parents to pick her up. While waiting for her parents, she metDamon Salvatore , who he originally confuses her with Katherine . When she told him that she doesn't know what she wants, he told her that he knows what she wants, which is a love that consumes her as well as passion, adventure and danger. Before Elena's parents came, Damon compelled Elena to forget that she ever met him and to get what she wants. After she left the bonfire with her parets, their car unexpectedly drove off the Wickery Bridge.Stefan Salvatore , who was nearby, heard the crash and saved Elena's life at Grayson's insistence. He was unable to save her parents, so he took her to the hospital. Afterwards, she broke up with Matt and began living with Jeremy and their aunt,Jenna Sommers. Series 'Season 1' On the first day of the shool year, Elena met Stefan and is drawned to him. They develop a connection, flaring Matt' s jealousy. Caroline Forbes , Elena's best friend was also jealous, as she liked Stefan. Elena's other best friend, Bonnie Bennett , encouraged Elena and her feelings for Stefan. Elena later invited Stefan into her house. Later, Elena met Stefan 's older brother, Damon , who told her about Stefan's first love, and that he is still tryig to forget her. Elena discovered Stefan's bad relationship with his brother and told him that they're ot going to work out. Later, Elena left the Night of the Comet party early, upsettig stefan, but later showed up at his house. They watched the comet together and kissed. As Bonnie had reservations about Stefan , Elena tried to convince her to accept him. At a dinner with Stefan, Bonnie, Damon and Caroline , Elena found out thatKatherine died and that both of the Salvatore brothers loved her. At a pep rally, Stefan gave Elena a necklace with vervain, that protects her from compulsion. Becaue Elena saw Stefan get healed his injury in a second, saw his "vampire face", bites on Caroline and remembered that Vicky toldMatt that a vampire attacked her, she started researching, and so eventually Elena discovered about vampires. 'Season 2'